The present invention relates to a medical method of treatment. More particularly, it concerns the use of certain N'-substituted aminopyridine compounds having adrenergic activity for ameliorating the symptoms of cognitive decline in the elderly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,707 discloses 2-(3-fluoroanilino)-, and 2-(3-trifluoromethylanilino)pyridine and their N-oxides as antiinflammatory agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,096 discloses a process for preparing 2-aminopyridine compounds in which the amino group is substituted with phenyl, benzyl, p-tolyl, p-chlorophenyl, or p-nitrophenyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,341 discloses 4-[(2-chlorophenyl)amino]pyridine, 4-[(3-chlorophenyl)amino]pyridine, 4-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-amino]pyridine, 4-[(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)amino]pyridine, 4-[(2-methylphenyl)amino]pyridine, 4-[(2-ethylphenyl)amino]-pyridine, and 4-[(2,6-dimethylphenyl)amino]pyridine as intermediates for the preparation of certain N-aminoalkyl-4-anilino pyridines having central nervous system activity as excitants and antidepressants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,215 discloses 4-[(4-chlorophenyl]amino]pyridine and 4-[(4-fluorophenyl)-amino]pyridine as intermediates for the preparation of bis-[4-[(substituted)amino]-1-pyridinium]alkanes having antimicrobial activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,670 discloses certain pyridylanilines having utility as agents for combatting insects, mites, fungi, or bacteria.
European patent application EP No. 0 000 816 to Baggaley discloses certain [[(substituted)phenyl]-amino]pyridines having hypoglycemic, hypolipidemic, and/or antilipolytic activity.
Hirota et al, Bull. Soc. Chem. (Japan), 54: 1583-1584 discloses several 2-[[2-, 2-[[3-, and 2-[[(4-substituted)phenyl]amino]pyridines in a study of the effect of substitution patterns on the N-H stretching frequency in the infrared spectrum of the compounds.
Sammes, et al, J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I, (1983), 973-978 discloses a synthetic route to several 4-[[2-, 4-[[3-, and 4-[[4-(substituted)phenyl]amino]-pyridines.